Super All-Star Story (1995)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1995's Disney and Pixar film "Toy Story" It appeared on YouTube on September 30, 2015. Cast *Woody - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Buzz Lightyear - John Smith (Pocahontas; 1995) *Mr. Potato Head - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Slinky Dog - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Rex - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hamm - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin; 1991) *Bo Peep - Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) *Sarge - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sarge's Soldiers - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sarge's Son - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sarge's Wife - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Andy Davis - Ted (The Lorax; 2012) *Mrs. Davis - Human Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Molly Davis - Baby Hercules (Hercules; 1997) *Sid Phillips - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Hannah Phillips - Tip (Home) *Scud - Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Etch - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Lenny - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Mr. Shark - Tic-Toc Crocodile (Peter Pan; 1953) *Mr. Spell - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *RC - Bambi (Bambi; 1942) *Robot - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Rocky Gibraltar - Manny (Ice Age) *Snakes - Pythor (LEGO Ninjago) *Troll Dolls - Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Hockey Punk - Sid (Ice Age) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Oddbods Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Slick (Oddbods) *Combat Carl - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Baby Face - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Ducky - Plankton (Spongebob SquarePants) *Frog - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) *Hand-in-the-Box - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)/Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Jingle Joe - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Legs - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Rockmobile - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Roller Bob - Nigel (Rio) *Walking Car - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) *Burned Rag Doll - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Octopus (Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) *Sally Doll - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scenes *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 3 - "Colonel Hathi's March" *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 4 - John Smith, the Space Ranger *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 5 - Strange Things *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 6 - Aladdin and John Smith Fight/Sid (Terrence) *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 7 - What Will Andy (Ted) Pick?/A Street Rat Accused *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 10 - John Smith Meets the Oddbods Characters *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 11 - At Terrence's (Sid's) House *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 12 - Playtime with Terrence (Sid) *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 13 - “I Will Go Sailing No More” *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 14 - John Smith's Bandages *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 15 - Terrence’s (Sid's) Window to Ted’s (Andy's)/John is Fixed *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 16 - The Big One *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 17 - 'John, I Can’t Do This Without You' *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 18 - Aladdin Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 19 - Play Nice *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 20 - The Chase *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 22 - Christmas In Ted’s (Andy's) House *Super All-Star Story (1995) Part 23 - End Credits Movie used: *Toy Story (1995) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *The Princess and the Goblin *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Spongebob Squarepants *Hercules *The Lorax (2012) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Bambi *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Peter Pan *Ice Age *The Jungle Book (1967) *Lilo & Stitch *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *The Great Mouse Detective *Pocahontas *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Big Hero 6 *The Nutcracker Prince *Oddbods *Home *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Penguins of Madagascar *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Rio *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *The Pebble and the Penguin *Home on the Range Gallery Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Woody John Smith in Pocahontas.jpg|John Smith as Buzz Lightyear Romeo.jpg|Romeo as Mr. Potato Head Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker the Squirrel as Slinky Dog Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Rex Curide.png|Curide as Hamm Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Bo Peep Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Sarge Jungle Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as Sarge's Soldiers Char_21641.jpg|Hathi Junior as Sarge's Son Char_21640.jpg|Winifred as Sarge's Wife Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg|Ted Wiggins as Andy Davis equestria_girls__rainbow_dash_by_deathnyan-d6f976x.png|Human Rainbow Dash as Mrs. Davis 73fa7aa361d72f2a0c1e37336e8e1e75.jpg|Baby Hercules as Molly Davis Terrence_(02).png|Terrence as Sid Phillips Char 131806.jpg|Tip as Hannah Phillips 400pxMouse King s Offer by GDeNofa.jpg|The Mouse King as Scud JadenYuki.png|Jaden Yuki as Etch Bloo.jpg|Bloo as Lenny thD0QQO253.jpg|Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-2771.jpg|Tic-Toc Crocodile as Mr. Shark Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg|Basil as Mr. Spell Bambi-1-.jpg|Bambi as RC Stitch as Pluto.png|Stitch as Robot Manny.jpg|Manny as Rocky Gibraltar Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor as Snakes Buzzie-Dizzle-Ziggy-Flaps.jpg|Vultures as Troll Dolls Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as Hockey Pocky Oddbods Characters.jpg|Oddbods Characters as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Oddbods_-_Slick.png|Slick as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Combat Carl Dave took away.png|Dave as Baby Face Plankton As Hades.png|Plankton as Ducky Drako8.jpeg|Drako as Frog Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston as Hand-in-the-Box Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Pinkie Pie as Janie Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Pterodactyl Jafar in Aladdin.jpg|Jafar as Jingle Joe Zira1.png|Zira as Legs Drake_the_Penguin.png|Drake as Rockmobile Chintro 6.png|Nigel as Roller Bob Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Walking Car Rainbow Dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash as Burned Rag Doll Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy Carl and Frank.jpg|Carl and Frank as Yellow Soldier Toys Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy as Sally Doll See also *Super All-Star Story 2 (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Super All-Star Story trilogy